Munkys are Kewl
by RiddlePanda
Summary: A kinda crossover with Kingdom Hearts, no spoilers whatsoever. Just some Ron and Monkey Fist interference.


****

MUNKYS ARE KEWL

I must say, I just got Kingdom Hearts the other day for like three dollars at my local game shop and that game totally hurricane rocks to the tenth power major! 

I was playing the Tarzan portion and saw the Powerwilds and the Bouncywilds and they were just sooo cute I didn't want to kill them! They are the qwutest monkey things I've ever seen!

So, after defeating that particular section, I wondered what Monkey Fist would think about them if he was playing the game and low and behold this fic came up.

This is kind of a Kingdom Hearts/Kim Possible crossover and they are owned by Disney and whoever owns Tarzan and whoever owns the Final Fantasy games (too lazy to look at the book).

Trading Spaces is owned by TLC.

Lizzie McGuire is owned by Disney.

Jak II is owned by Naughty Dog.

This story also takes place after Regretful Choices. If you haven't read it, then the story thus far is Ron gets hurt emotionally by Kim and physically on a mission and is now living with Monkey Fist who has retired from crime. This is why Ron calls him Monty and that's why his name is Monty in the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty: Hey Ron, what you doing?

Ron: Playing Kingdom Hearts.

Monty: Oh. Uh what's it about?

Ron: I'm this kid named Sora who's helped by Donald Duck and Goofy to save the Disney worlds from things called the Heartless and the Disney villains.

Monty: Sounds fun. Where are you now?

Ron: Tarzan world. I just got the White Trinity and I'm going back to release it in this world.

Monty: Oh. Uh what are those things?

Ron: Those are some forms of the Heartless. The blue ones are Powerwilds and the brown ones with the bows are Bouncywilds.

Monty: They look like monkeys.

Ron: I know. And even though monkeys still kind of scare me, they are so cute I don't want to kill them.

Monty: You have to KILL them?!

Ron: Yeah.

Monty: But why?!

Ron: They have no heart and they try to kill me.

Monty: But…it's…it's…

Ron: Sick and wrong?

Monty: EXACTLY!!!

Ron: Well, there's nothing we can do about it. I can outrun them, but pretty soon, I have to fight them.

Monty: Who says we have to fight them. We can go into the game and reason with them and they can become your army of monkey ninjas…err…Heartless.

Ron: How?

Monty: We could directly link the game graphics into a multi-composite server and create a device similar to the one you were forced into by that Malcolm kid and then, using a base clone robot based on Drakken's designs with the Bebe's and his cloning machine, we could bring the Heartless to life.

Ron: Translate that into English.

Monty: We go into the game and bring back the Heartless then download the program into robots.

Ron: Sounds fun.

Monty: You want to?

Ron: Boo-yah.

(The Trading Spaces music comes up. You know, the music that plays when they are moving all the furniture out. This is kind of like that, only Monty and Ron are building the machines they need.)

Monty: Alright, are we ready for this?

Ron: You better believe it.

(Monty pulls the lever and both put on helmet looking things. Ron turns on his game and goes to the Tarzan level. He flips a switch on the machine and then they close their eyes. They are suddenly transported into the game.)

(A bright light flashes across the sky. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stop their fight with the Powerwilds they are fighting and look up at the sky.)

Sora: Whoa, I wonder what that was?

Donald: Aw, who cares? We need to get to the Trinity mark!

Goofy: But maybe someone is in trouble.

Sora: Come on guys. Let's go check it out.

(They run to the spot where Monty and Ron have been transported, dodging several kinds of Heartless on their way.)

Ron: Whoa, I'll never get used to that.

Monty: At least we're better drawn than that stupid Everlot game.

Ron: Too true.

Sora: Hey, who are you guys?

Ron: Dude, it's Sora! And Donald Duck! And Goofy!

Sora: You know us?

Ron: Yeah, see you guys are actually game characters in a game that I'm playing called Kingdom Hearts.

Goofy: Hey wait a minute, you're Ron Stoppable aren't you?

Ron: Wow, finally someone knows my name! But how do you know?

Goofy: I watch Kim Possible all the time. That is the only show that is worth watching on our channel anymore. I mean what is with that Lizzie McGuire show?

Donald: Hey, I like Lizzie McGuire.

Goofy: Donald, liking Lizzie McGuire will so get your butt kicked.

Sora: Anyway, why are you two here anyway? I'm pretty sure it's not to talk to us.

Monty: Actually, we were appalled by the fact that you have to kill the Heartless in this level. I like monkeys a lot and it sickens me. Ron thinks so too but at a lesser degree since he has had a bad experience with monkeys at an early age.

Ron: What have I told you about bringing up Camp Wannaweep?! 

Monty: Sorry.

Sora: So what were you going to do?

Monty: Bring back one of each of the monkey Heartless to our world and clone them and then they will become Ron's army of monkey Heartless like my monkey ninjas.

Sora: Oh.

Ron: Oh monkey Heartless…come out, come out wherever you are!

(Two Heartless come out, a Powerwild and a Bouncywild.)

Bouncy: You wish to speak to us?

Sora: Wait a minute, you things talk?!

Bouncy: Duh! 

Sora: But you never talked before!

Bouncy: You never WANTED to talk to us! You were all like, "Oh no! Heartless! Let's kill them!"

Power: Yeah, we were getting kind of tired of you three always coming and wrecking our home and then when we try to defend it you kill us. You're just mean!

Bouncy: But Ron and Monty, with the kindness of their hearts came along and want to adopt us into their world. We honor them greatly! Come on everybody!

(about a hundred Bouncywilds and Powerwilds come out of the trees.)

Bouncy: We're free!

B&Ps: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Ron: Okay, you guys ready?

Sora: Wait! Can't you take the other Heartless in the other worlds too?

Ron: No, those things scare me. They are ugly. These are cute.

Monty: Well, just think, you won't have to fight any more Heartless in THIS world. Anyway, nice meeting you.

Goofy: Wait a minute. Why are you two cooperating? Aren't you Monkey Fist?

Monty: Yes. But Ron had some things happen to him and I felt like he needed someone to call a friend and I invited him to my house and retired from crime.

Goofy: Oh, okay.

Ron: Bye!

(There is another flash of light and Ron, Monty, and the Heartless disappear. The next thing we see is the group back in Monty's castle.)

Ron: Well this is home!

Monty: I guess we didn't need to use the cloning machine and the robots. Good thing they were stolen.

Ron: Yeah, it's not like Drakken needs them anymore anyway.

Bouncy: So now what?

Ron: I don't know. Do you guys eat?

Bouncy: No.

Ron: Well that takes care of the food situation. And we have plenty of room.

Monty: You know what? 

Ron: What?

Monty: Well, we have a device that can allow us to go into video games, monkey ninjas and Heartless and the knowledge of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, I say we go into some other games and kick some butt.

Ron: Ooh, I know the perfect one. Some of these characters tick me so off.

(Ron picks up Jak II.)

Ron: The Metal Heads and Krimzon Guards won't know what hit them.

****

THE END?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was odd, even for me. But it did make my best friend laugh, even though she has no idea what Kingdom Hearts or Jak II is or are about. Hopefully this will make you laugh, if not and I get flamed, then we will use those flames to burn all the Lizzie McGuire tapes that I've had to watch all these years.


End file.
